A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai
by GeekyGirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Sesshomaru loves Kagome, but she pretty much hates him. I suck at these things, so just read it. please.
1. Chapter 1

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai.**

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome and her Journal.**

**Kag's POV.**

I looked around camp. Good everyone is asleep, now I can have so peace and quiet.

All day I've wanted to get some time in with my new journal. But of course, as luck would have it, we did nothing but travel all day. stupid Inuyasha. But anyways back to my journal.

I took one last look around camp, just to make sure I won't be interrupted. Good! NOW I can finally write.

Okay, I got my journal. I got my black pen. and I got peace and quiet. Yep! I'm set.

Here I go.

_Well For starters I'm Kagome. I'm 16, Yes only a year since I've been here. It's really hard to believe sometimes. So much has happened, you really couldn't even comprehend some of it! I mean really, I'm 16 and I gotta save the world! Oh! and I gotta do it in a time that is NOT mine!! I'm 500 years in the past! Yep, I'm in feudal Japan. And let me not forget the demons, the ones I have to fight and the ones that are my friends._

_Anyways...I just got this journal from my mother, she wants me to write in it all the time so I can keep it for memories. You know for when I HAVE to go back... But that my friend is something I rather not think about right now. To depressing. so let's start._

_June 10Th._

_It's spring. It's hot. and I am Sitting outside under the moon._

_Yes. I do love this place so very, very much. It's air is clean, there are no buildings in the way and most of all the land is so beauitful and the scenery is breathtaking. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this place. I mean who would? You would most definatley have to be insane not to love it here. I mean yes the demons can be bothersome but I mean if you could just look over that tiny little fact...you should be fine. But Who am I to say such things? I'm just a Miko. Oh! Did I forget to mention that? Seems I did. _

_Yep! I Kagome Higurashi, am a miko. Not just any miko but the protector of the Shikon jewel. I may not be well trained but still I am a miko. You're shocked? Hmph. How do you think I felt? _

_Okay. I keep getting side tracked. I'm supposed to be telling you about my days. Not BSin the whole time. (Well, you know what I mean!) _

_Well, Today...was LONG! Inuyasha made us walk all day! Really it hit like 90 before noon. Sango, Miroku, and I almost died of heat stroke! We are only humans after all... I mean we can only stand so much heat, but of course Inuyasha didn't even really care about that. The boy never really thinks about us being only humans. Wait, that's total lie! He does think about it when he have to stop to rest or when we have to bandage wounds, And how does he act when this happens? He acts like a idiot. Always yelling at us for being 'weak humans' or 'pathetic humans'. He makes me so mad sometimes! Okay, Well anyways. We walked and walked and walked. My legs are sore! And poor Sango and Miroku they hurt just a bad. It would have been so much easier if Kirara could have flown but with an injured side and all...I had to carry her and Shippo in my bag. But only after I made sure it wasn't to hot for them in there (I mean what kind of 'mom' would I be if I put them in it and not know it they'd be okay?) Anyways, we ran into about 4 demons and to add onto that Sesshomaru showed up...And of course he and Inuyasha fought. They can never have a civilized conversation, It's really sad sometimes. Well it ended up with Sesshomaru just walking away (He really didn't seem to be paying any attention to Inuyasha for some reason. But I did catch him looking at me, It was weird) and Inuyasha with a huge cut on his arm which I had to bandage up. Well now we're all resting in a clearing near a hot springs, that I plan on using I the morning! Everyone is sound asleep. I should be but I had to do this, plus even after all the walking I'm not really all that sleepy. I always have been a night person. Oops! I have to go Inuyasha is staring at me. _

_I'll write tommorrow. _

"Inuyasha?" I looked up at him as I was locking up my journal.

"What ya doin??" He's staring at me! So annoying, Well you know it would be if his ears weren't twitching around.

"Nothing, Just a little writing." I smiled at him. 'He's not gonna let it drop!'

"About?" 'Damn Him!'

"Stuff" Really there is no point in telling him, he would end up trying to steal it and read it.

"What Kinda stuff?" Crap there's that annoyed look.

"Um...just stuff that's been happening." 'Well, not a lie right?' I smiled at him again.

"There anything about me?" 'To lie or not to lie, that is the question?'

"Nope, Nadda thing." Okay I know I'm the worst liar but I have to try, or it will end up on the list of the many things he bugs me about.

"Oh." 'YES! I GOT AWAY WITH IT!!'

"Well, I'm off to bed." I gave him another smile, just for good measure.

"Okay" He said, but still he was staring at me... 'Crap I need to hide my journal, I know Inuyasha. He'll wait till I'm asleep and then BAM! he'll steal it. ' Can't let that happen.

I took my journal and put it under my pillow. Yep he's not getting it now. And he knows it. He's back up in his tree.

"Goodnight Inuyasha" I called up to him. He's mad and I don't care.

"Feh" Yep He's mad.

I rolled over and snuggled down deeper into my sleeping bag, getting ready to close my eyes when saw... something white?? ' That's strange. But maybe I'm more tired than I thought? Whatever'

* * *

Okay, It's not that good right now but it's only the first chapter. It'll get better I promise. Well review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 2**

**He watches her.**

**Sessh's POV.**

'Insufferable half-breed!' He had to come out of his tree and bother _my _miko! She was doing nothing to bother him, she was just writing in her book thing. About what? I have no idea, Why? Because the stupid pup had to stick his nose into her business like always! He basically forced her to stop her writing and go to sleep. Well, from my point of veiw it did anyways.

I almost got caught because of him. Oh! how utterly embarrassing would that have been? And lets remember I do not embarrass easily. But that would have most definitely been embarrassing, to have the girl you love and your half brother catch you spying and snooping around their camp while they and their companions try to sleep and relax. I would have been labeled a perv, or a peeping tom as Kagome would have said as she has many time to the monk.

I could see it now. Her and Inuyasha both grilling me with their questions, and yelling at me. I would never give them answers, they loose their patience and then I would be force to fight of the half-breed, most likely having to kill him just so he'll keep his mouth shut. Then I would have to kidnap my miko and hide her away forever, never to been seen by others. (She is far to beautiful to be locked away and hidden, but what needs to be done will be done) Because I know my miko (well, from a far) she would never let me live it down and run her mouth to everyone she knows. And I can not let that happen. I do still have a reputation to uphold.

So my spying has to be kept a secret. Never to be found out. Well, maybe I'll tell her...After I've marked her as my own and have already had a pup or two. That way she wouldn't be able to purify me to the hell. But that will come later.

After I find out what's in that writing book of hers.

I could have found out. I was close, so very damn close! Really just a few inches away from being able to read it. Kami I wanted to know! Was she writing about me? most likely not, But there could be a chance. The Half-breed?, I hope not! WHAT, WAS SHE WRITING?? It's going to drive me mad. I must know what is in the book!

The girl has been coming to this time for only a year and she has me acting like a love sick puppy! Oh, how the mighty have fallen! I can see my father right now, rolling around on the ground laughing it up and chanting the words 'I told you so!' This is a sad, sad day. I Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and most feared demon am in love with a human girl. A miko no less!

Yes. karma is kicking my ass. badly.

From the first time I saw her in my father's tomb I've wanted her.

I could really care less about the sword now, I mean wouldn't you? The girl is amazing, powerful, intelligent, kind, gorgeous, sexy, and so much more! Who needs a sword when you can have that? She is perfect in every way!

Damn! Thinking about her is not what my thoughts should be on...it's that book of hers that should be. The book that I NEED to get and read. Even if I have to steal her with it.

I have already stooped so low as to hide in bushes and trees just to see her. And the fights I pick with Inuyasha just to see her face and that oh so beautiful fiery temper that turns me on so much it takes every fiber of my being not to just take and mark her right there on the spot!

Why not add steal writing book and miko (if necessary) to the list. Really, I can stoop no lower than that. I've already lost my mind because of her. So basically, I could blame her for all this. Right? I see no harm in using that as an excuse. I find it acceptable. I mean if I use that then I could punish her in the manner I see fit. I think it's a perfect plan, But there are some kinks in it that need to be worked out. But I won't need it right now, but I'll make sure to keep it in mind. My plan B.

But right now I need to find a way to get the book. And after that I can work on getting her...into my bed. Then I can mark her and pup her.

She will be mine. And her little book too.

It's a good thing I have nothing to do at the moment other than to keep track of my miko. Because I'm sure that this mission of mine will be more tiring that most things I do.

Oh! To live the life of me. I am always away from my home doing ridiculous, meaningless things that I have no desire to do (other than this, of course.) But that is the life of a Lord. No! that is the life of a single Lord who has no mate. I will soon be mated and be able to stay in my home for long periods of time with my mate and family. Yes, my life will soon be better than it ever was.

If only I can get my miko to come to me willingly with her book in hands. And get her away from the annoyingly stupid half-breed! Yes then I can have her all to myself.

But for now I must get some rest, for I have a long day tomorrow.

'Until tomorrow my miko, my Kagome.'

* * *

well whadda think? Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome. I need the encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 3**

**My journal, NOT yours**

**Kag's POV**

"Inuyasha! SIT! I told you, you can NOT have my journal!!" I have been yelling all day at him. He just won't leave me alone. He thinks he can do whatever he wants! And have whatever he wants. Well, he better learn he can't or I'll have to teach him. The hard way.

Really, all day he has been on my back about my journal. It's starting to get annoying. I've only wrote in the thing once. Not much for him to find out. And I've told him this...but does he listen?? NO! I think I have sat him at least 20 times today. I'm not sure, I stop keeping count.

It's only about 3 in the afternoon, and we still have a long ways to go today. If he doesn't stop bothering me soon he might not make it till we set up camp. Because I sure as hell ain't listening to him all day! I'll sit him so many times the spell won't wear off for a week. I'll make damn sure of it.

"You stupid wench! What was that for?!"

'Can he really be that stupid??' I think I might have loosened something up in that brain of his. Well, loosened it more, if that could be done. Which I doubt. The boy has no sense in him at all.

"I asked you a question!! Hey, what the hell you smilin' about?!"

"Huh?" Well two can play that game. But I'm sure I'll loose this one. I'm bad at playing the stupid game. But him, Oh boy! he'll win with flying colors. I'm sure of it.

"I said ' What did you sit me for?! And Why the hell you smilin'?!'"

"Inuyasha, I can smile anytime I want to. "

"Feh. whatever. Why did you sit me then?"

"What?" He really is stupid.

"You heard me!!"

"No." You know, if demons lived in my time I could write a book. 'How to annoy the hell outta hanyous' Big seller? I think so. everyone would want to buy it. I mean the reactions you get outta them are hilarious.

"No, what? I didn't ask a yes or no question!"

"Yes." I don't think I can keep going. My sides are starting to hurt, and the rest aren't helping much with their laughing.

"KAGOME! What is wrong with you?!

"Huh? Oh, nothing why?"

"Stupid girl! You're acting weird."

"Sit" So he wins. But it was fun messing with him. "Inuyasha, if you can't figure out why I sat you then I think you're the stupid one."

"mumble Stupid mumble wench mumble"

"What was that? OH! you say you want me to SIT! you again?" It's his own fault. He puts himself in these situations. I can not be the one to blame here.

"Hey sango, wanna go to the spring we was a little bit ago? You know while he's still down?"

"But, won't the spell wear off in a minute or two?"

"Well, it could...or I could do this." Okay, so I know it's mean and all but what would you do?? Listen to a childish Inuyasha, or go to a hot spring with your best friend, while punishing him for all the annoying crap he's been doing all day? I think I'll go with the later option. "Inuyasha? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" Ah. that's the way you work out frustration.

"Kagome?"

"Yea Sango?"

"How long with that leave him down?"

"I don't know, why?" Does it really matter?

"Ummm, look behind you."

What is her problem? I mean it looks like sheseen a ghost. Well, you never know. She just might have. Hmm, well might as well turn around.

OH! crap.

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru" Damn me! Why did I have to be mean to Inuyasha? No, Why did I have to sit him?! I'm so stupid! And dead!

"Miko"

"Huh?" Oh, gee Kagome that was an amazing answer. You sound like a total idiot.

"What has the Half-breed done to deserve such a...punishment?"

So not what I was expecting. I know he didn't come here to talk about his brother. And if he did then something must be wrong. Because we all know it would be a cold day in hell before Sesshomaru came to talk about his brother of all people.

"Umm, He was being an ass?" Well I'm a imbacile. I can't even talk normal.

"Ah. I see."

Okay, Now this is getting irritating! Here he is talking like we're friends. This is not right. He has tries to kill us and has never ever talk to us, well unless you count insulting someone. does that count as talking to them? I don't know but I think somethings up. And I'm gonna find out.

"Sesshomaru, is there something you need?"

"..."

Now he's not going to talk. well whatever. I need to get to the hot springs. and Inuyasha should be getting up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Hey asshole! What the hell you doing here? You following us now?"

Well, the springs plan in shot to hell. Damn dogs. Might as well go sit under a tree. Kami only knows how long we'll be here. Well, that tree looks like a good spot to sit. Looks like I'm not the only one to think the same, at least I can talk to Sango while this whole thing goes on.

Or I could write in my journal. This is good as time as any. It's not like I have anything else to do. It's gotten quite boring watching these two go at it. So long as no one gets killed. I have nothing to worry about, Sesshomaru could have killed Inuyasha a bunch of times...but never has. So it's all good.

Plus I don't think we're going to walk anymore today, well we most likely won't be able to.

* * *

well? Am I doing an okay job?


	4. Chapter 4

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 3**

**Damn dogs.**

**Kag's POV.**

_Okay, before I start to write. I just want to verify that I am not insane and that I know very well that I am talking to my journal like it's a person. And that I am not ashamed of it. Now I can start. _

_June 11Th._

_Ugh. Have I told you how annoying Inuyasha can be? No? Well, have you ever had a fly buzz around your face and every time you swap at it, it just comes back and buzzes even louder just to annoy the frig outta you for hours on in? Well Inuyasha is like but 50,000 times worse! All day he has been bugging me! And I do mean all day, since the second I got up till about 5 minutes ago when his brother got here. Who might I add is being extremely strange. He was talking to me like I was actually a person, not the dirt on the bottom of his shoe...you know, if his shoe had dirt on the bottom of it, which it most likely doesn't. The man or demon I mean is like the definition of perfect. Hence the name Killing Perfection. It just makes me want to throw up sometimes. He has the prefect everything. And he has done nothing to earn it. It was all handed to him on a silver platter. But anyways, back to my main problem...Inuyasha. He tried to take you like omg I lost count of how many times. I literally had to put you in my shirt just to keep him away! But I don't know how much longer that'll keep him away? Other than that though nothing else really happened. No demon attacks (unless you count Sessh.) No one needed our help. we have just been walking around all day. I WAS going to go to the hot springs but that plan was shot to hell when Sessh showed up. (Sesshomaru is to long to spell, so why not shorten it up? It's not like he's ever going to see it. Right?) I had Inuyasha down too, me and Sango could have made it. Stupid dogs and their stupid annoying ways. Ugh. Well. I guess that's all for now. If anything exciting happens I'll makes sure to tell you. _

_Till later._

As I was locking up my journal I noticed that I didn't hear any fighting or words being said. So I looked up. NOT a good thing to do. I had not only Inuyasha staring at me but Sesshomaru too. Sango, Miroku, shippo and Kirara are no where in sight. Did I miss something? Hm, seems so. Crap. Things like this would only happen to me, just my luck.

"Um, Inuyasha where are the others??" Well talk you big dope! " And stop that damned staring at me! It's annoying as hell." Well it's true. I can't stand it when he stares at me. It's not helping any with Sesshomaru staring at me too.

"Kagome. I thought I told you to leave!"

"I didn't hear you. No need to be all pissy about it. Why should I leave anyways?" So I did miss something. Guess I got all caught up in that journal of mine. Oh, well. Nothings happened to so far.

"I agree with her Half-breed, if she wants to stay and watch me kill you then let her."

Now I know somethings up! Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, Most FEARED demon in Japan. Just agreed with me. A human miko. The girl who travels with his half brother, who might I add he hates. I can't believe it. Of all people in the world he could agree with . He agreed with me. Okay, so he said he was going to kill Inuyasha, but still what can I say? I'm a little flattered. Not many people can get that kind of treatment from him. But I still thinks he's a total ass.

I know. I'm a total idiot, but hey. I am only a teenage girl.

"Kagome! I said leave! You'll just be in my way if you stay!"

"In the way of what?" It's not like I haven't seen all this before? So what's new?

"Me and him are gonna fight! Are you that stupid?!"

Now he's crossed the line! ME stupid?! What the hell! I think I might just let Sesshomaru kill him. I could even help him. No one would ever know. It's wouldn't be murder. I can just say that the word sit just slipped out of my mouth, a reflex of mine. I'd get off scott free! But no, I can't. I do need someone to help get the shards, plus he IS my best friend and all. So I'll let it pass...for now anyways. Because as soon as Sesshomaru is gone he's gonna get it. And get it good.

"Fine! Just stop being an ass about everything. Gee, I didn't hear you so what?"

"SO WHAT! What if you would have got hurt? Then I would be stuck taking care of you! And have to stop looking for the jewel shards. We have wasted enough time already. I ain't wasting no more, I want to get the shards and be done with it so I can become a full demon and you can go back to your own time!"

Ouch! He doesn't have to be so mean. I know he wants to be tough in front of his brother and all, but that was harsh.

"Well, then I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll just go."

"Good"

Hmph. Well, it may hurt to know that he doesn't want me here but it just really pisses me off too! I have done so much for him! And have been there for im no matter what! Well, lets see how he reacts when I don't come back when this whole little ordeal is done? Oh! I will come back, just not right away. I'm going to go to the hot springs first then go for a nice long walk. I'm going to make him worry. Just like he should.

Sesshomaru is just as bad. He's just standing there looking bord and annoyed like always. You would think that him being so into honor and pride and that kinda crap he would have said something to Inuyasha about talking to a girl like that, but no. I guess that one little comment was only thing I'll ever get outta him.

Damn dogs. And their brothers too.

Well, might as well get going. I got a lot of time to think while I'm on my walk. So with one last look over my shoulder I was in the woods.

* * *

well? how am I doing? good I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 5**

**Stupid girl.**

**Sessh's POV.**

Well I didn't really come here to kill Inuyasha, but plans change. He had no right to talk to _my _miko in such a way! She did nothing wrong! She was just sitting there writing, which I might add was driving me insane. If Inuyasha had not been there I would have known what was in that book. That's not my problem at the moment though. Inuyasha is. Oh how I should kill him, it wouldn't be that hard. I can't it would hurt Kagome. I have no idea why? Knowing her though I sure she wouldn't want him dead. Well, maybe some other time.

Kagome! Shit, she just left. By herself, in the complete opposite direction of her friends. Which means she's all alone in a forest full of wild demons. Without protection.

Damn half-breed! It's all his fault.

Now I have to go make sure she's alright. Not that I mind, it's just I would have loved to kick Inuyasha's ass. Guess that'll have to wait. For now though I have to go find my miko Kagome.

"Good-bye half-breed"

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?! I ain't done with you yet!"

"I have other...matters to attend to. You are not worth my time." I have no need to explain myself to him! I must be going soft.

"WHAT!!"

I'm just going to ignore him. I have something more important to do. I turned on my heel and made my hair flip back in a dramatic type of way, like I always do. If your going to leave then might as well do it in an unforgettable way right? Then I was off.

I sniffed the air as I was leaving to see where she was. Seems my little miko is heading to the hot springs. What a sight that would be. Ah! what that girl does to me.

I ran in the opposite direction of her, then did a huge circle around( If Inuyash was to follow me he would be thrown off). So when she comes into the area with the hot springs, the first things she will see is me. I sat on a boulder and waited.

About 20 minutes later she stepped through the line of trees. And boy did she look pissed! That spit fire temper of hers was one of the things I most love about her, you know as long as it doesn't involve me. But I do like to watch what she does to Inuyasha. That is one of the most entertaining things ever!

She doesn't seem to notice me. Hmph. Well, then guess I'll have to fix that. Usually I'm not the first to talk, but in this situation I think it's necessary. She needs a good talking to and needs to realize the dangers of being out here. Really, I can't have my miko getting hurt. That just would not do.

"Miko" Now she sees me.

"Sess-Sesshomaru"

Is she really that shocked? I mean, how many time have 'tried to kill her', showed up out of no where. You would think one as smart as her would figure out that I don't want to hurt her. Because if that was the case than she would have been long dead.

"Miko, Why is it that you are out here all alone?"

"Um, You saw what happened with me and Inuyasha."

"Indeed. But what I mean is why are you not with the others. You are far from them. Which makes you all alone"

"I can take care of myself you know!! I don't need people to take care of me!"

I beg to differ. She needs me, she just doesn't know it yet. But she will soon enough.

"Hm. Well, miko I'm not going to comment on that statement. But I do have another question."

"What is that?"

"Why are you at the hot springs? Should you nit be close to the half-breed?"

"Hmph. I don't want to be anywhere near him. He's an ass and needs to be taught a lesson. And I'm going to be the one to teach him!"

She doesn't want to be with Inuyasha!! YES YES YES! Oh is I were anyone else I would be jumping for joy and have a smile on my face! She just made my day!

"And how do you plan on doing this?" I have to know!

"Well...I was just going to walk around for a long time and make him worry a while, then go back."

SHE'S GOING TO GO BACK?! No no no no no! She can't! She should have said she wanted to go with me! Did she just not say and I quote 'I don't want to be anywhere near him' unquote. Oh Kami. I'm not going to let her go back! She said she doesn't want to be with him and the only reason she's going back is because she has no one else here. And I am NOT going to let her go back to her time! NO she is coming with me!!

"No"

"What?"

"No"

"No what?"

"No you are not going anywhere."

"W-w-what?"

"I do not repeat myself."

"I'm going to go now"

Like hell she is.

"Miko, I do not suggest that."

"Um, I really have to go."

No you don't.

"Miko. You will be coming with me."

"No I won't"

"Yes. That is final. Now come." I don't understand why she is being difficult? She said so herself she didn't want to be with Inuyasha anymore. I can help her with that and work my way into he life in the process.

"NO!" Why does she run, when she knows damn well I can catch her faster than she can blink? I'll wait a minute before I go after her. look at that, I have some dirt under my nail. Well she has about 10 seconds left. 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

Now.

ah, There she is.

"SESSHOMARU! PUT ME DOWN!!"

"Scilence!" My poor ears.

"Let me go"

"No"

"Why?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you"

"Let me go please?"

"No, now enough." I don't want to be mean, but I can't risk being nice.

"Then where are you taking me?"

"My home"

"But-"

"I said silence"

Gee, I'm just as big of an ass as Inuyasha. I'll most defantly have to fix my mistakes when we get to my castle. But for now, I have to be this way.

* * *

Well?


	6. Chapter 6

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 6**

**OMG!**

**Kag's POV.**

OMG OMG OMG!! Sesshomaru just took me! What am I gonna do!? WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?! I can't believe this. This had to be one of the weirdest, strangest, scariest, most frighting days of my life! I was just kidnapped by SESSHOMARU!! Oh, Kami I think I'm gonna have a panic attack. Breath Kag's just breath.

Why did he have to kidnap me? NO! why did I have to leave Inuyasha?? I'm an idiot. Really, how stupid am I? I just walked away and decided to be a total moron! I should have went to Sango and Miroku and Shippo.

OH! No Shippo! What am I gonna do? What is he gonna do? He needs me! I need him! I should have never been this stupid! I should have been thinking about Shippo. DAMN DAMN DAMN!! I just got kidnapped, which mean I just left my 'son' alone!! I have go to be thee stupidest person on the face of the earth.

I need to get myself outta this. But how? THINK KAGOME THINK! I need a plan, and fast. Or I'm screwed. Well, I'll be even more screwed than I already am.

Which by the way is kinda really screwed. Because as we speak I am thrown over sesshomaru's shoulder (the good one)Which hurts like hell, I'm pretty sure I'll have a huge bruise on my stomach tomorrow. While he flies threw the sky. And on top of that I think I'm gonna be air sick. I'm not afraid of heights but this is ridiculous. He's like really high. And being upside down does not help. At all. The blood rushing to my head is becoming to much.

I'm sore, dizzy, and I think I'm going to throw up. On Sesshomaru. Which I really don't do, I like life. And I plan to keep mine. Which means, I have to make an idiot of myself. Kami help me.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

How am I supposed to tell him that if he don't put me down now that I'm going to puke all over his back, in a nice way? I don't think it's possible. But might as well try.

"Um...Can you put me down?? Please?" Well, I guess that was nice.

"No."

Crap. I really don't want to throw up all over his back.

"Sesshomaru...please."

"No."

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"SESSHOMARU!! PUT ME DOWN!" Well he should be a least deaf for a while. Even thought I'm pretty sure I will be too.

"You WILL stop your yelling!"

I was wrong. Crap.

"Please. Please. Please." I know it is way beyond me to beg but, really what more can I do?

"Why? So you can run back to your half-breed?"

Gee, grumpy much? I'll let it pass...for now.

"No. So I don't throw up all over your back" Which is going to happen soon if you dont put me down. But I'll keep that to myself.

"Hn"

Hmph, well what an ass. Is that like to only thing he can say? I mean come on. Hn is not even a word, just a sound. And it is quite annoying.

"Thanks." I swear if he says Hn, I'll have to kill him as soon as he steps foot on that ground...After I throw up all over a bush.

"Hn"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! STOP THAT!" Okay, that was not a good idea, my poor head can't take it.

"I said you will stop your yelling!"

"Well if you would stop going 'Hn' and give me an answer than I would not have yelled"

"I do not have to answer to you miko"

"Whatever. Could you just put me down? Please. or I'm going to...Blah."

I told him. I really did. But he just wouldn't listen. It's all his fault. He should have put me down when I asked him. Well to late now, the deed is done. Now he has throw up all over his back, and hair. And I think I'm going to pass out. This is just to exhausting. Plus, I just signed my own death wish...so really what's the point of staying awake? I see non. Well I think I'm going to get started on my permanent nap.

"Miko"

I'm going to answer him. No point in it. I'm just too sleepy.

"Miko"

I wish he would just shut up, kill me and let me be. Even if I were coherent I wouldn't even be able to look at him, or answer him. It would just be to embarrassing. I just threw up on Sesshomaru. And his pretty hair. What did I do to deserve this?

Well, If I do mannage to live( Which I'm sure I won't), I might say I'm sorry to him. Even though it's not my fault. and plus, I think this would make a good journal enrty. Oh, memories how I wish I'll have more. Well, I better get started on my nap now. Night Night.

"Miko, you will not go to sleep. You have better explain why you just threw up on This Sesshomaru. Now"

"Hmmmm"

"Wake up"

To late bud. I'm already in dream land.

* * *

Okay, so I would have put this up sooner but I wasn't at home last night. Sorry. Review please.

By the way I wann thank slmCandle for all the reviews and Shadow Hidden By The Moon.

and everyone else.

Thanx.


	7. Chapter 7

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 7**

**Changes made.**

**Sessh's POV.**

Ew. That is the only thing I can think of at this point, even thought it's quite a juvenile thing to say. She just threw up on me. All over my back and hair. My poor pretty hair! And the smell is horrible. Plus she fell asleep. Really, this is rather embarrassing. I, Sesshomaru have a unconscious miko over my shoulder, with throw up all over me. You know if it weren't for the shock and that it would be below me, I might have been sick myself.

Was this is why she wanted me to put her down? Well, it seems so. She hasn't said a thing sence I told her be quiet. I should have listened. How am I to prove to her that I'll be a good mate if I can not even take care of her properly? And not make her so mad. I shouldn't have accused her of wanting to go back to the half-breed. Even though I know she most likely does. Which will NOT happen. But I want her to love me too, and that's not going to happen it I am nothing but a ass to her. I need to show her the real me, and what I can be like when I don't have so much to worry about. I'm not as mean as she thinks I am.

So from this moment on I will treat her as if she is already my mate. First things first, a bath. I can't stand her smelling like this. I need to be able to smell her. Not her throw up.

There's a hot spring just a mile away. It should only take me a few minutes to get there. But I think I need to hold her the right way...

Crap. I would if I had both arms! I swear next time I see Inuyasha he had better be ready to die a slow, slow, slow, torturing death. This is just unacceptable. I can't even hold my miko the proper way. And the only one to blame is Inuyasha. Oh, how I'll love killing him. It may hurt my mate but she'll realize it was for the greater good of things. I'll make sure she won't worry about it to much. She'll be to busy being pregnant...

Wait! now is not the time to think about pups, there will be plenty of time for that later. For now though my miko needs to be taken care of.

She'll just have to hold on a little bit longer. Just until I can get to the springs and set up camp there. I cannot keep going tonight. Not with her ill. I need to get feeling better and make sure she'll be able to stand tomorrow. Because throwing her over my shoulder and flying, are out of the question. So she'll have to stand on my cloud with me.

Kami, I hope she doesn't wake up while I'm running. She just might throw up on me again. And if that happens I don't think I'll be able to keep my own stomach from emptying everywhere. On the count of three I'm gonna take off. 1, 2, 3.

...

I made it! And without anymore puke. But I still have an unconscious miko on my shoulder. Okay. So all I need to do now is get wood for the night, start a fire, get us bathed and then find food. Oh, and then get some rest.

That's not so bad. So long she doen't wake up and starts kicking and screaming and being a huge pain in the ass. (Yes I love her, but really, she KNOWS how to work a nerve. )

But I mean I can only hope. Right?

Sure my luck has been go so far. I got Kagome, and I did it without a fight from Inuyasha, and I have gotten pretty far without trouble. But that don't mean anything. My luck can change in a blink of an eye. And with this girl, you never know. So I would just about bet anything that as soon as I get her naked and half way done with our bath she'll wake and throw a fit to hell and back. Or She'll wake up as soon as I'm done and she'll figure out what happened, and well... she'll still throw a fit. So, I'm just about screwed either way.

Kami help me. Now now, I know I'm not the most spiritual person alive, hell I'm not even sure I would be spiritual person among the dead...in the lowest layer of hell. But please, I'm asking you please, make sure she sleeps till morning.

Well with that done, I better get started. I have a long night ahead.

Okay, sorry it took so long. I been busy. But review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 8**

**Dream right?**

**Kag's POV**

Ugh. What the hell? I think I might have been run over by a freakin' 18 wheeler. My head has never hurt this bad. Never. And my stomach. Kami, I might not be able to eat for like a week. Just thinking about food makes me want to throw up.

Hold on. Head ache? And sore stomach? Then... Dammit! Sesshomaru! I wasn't imaging it. It was all real. The kidnapping. The flying away... The being sick.

Crap. And that means I really did throw up on him. Which again means I most definitely am going to die. Well, if I'm not already. But that can't be right, because I'm in pain... So, that must show that he's waiting for me to wake up to kill me. This is way to much thinking, my poor head can't handle it.

Well, might as well get this over with. I don't think I can handle this head ache anymore.

"Ugh." Well, that should tell him I'm up.

"Kagome?"

What? Did he? No, that's not right. Maybe Inuyasha got me back?

"Kagome?"

Nope, that is most definitely Sesshomaru. But he sounded almost, concerned? How long have I been asleep? I'm not cold, so hell must not have frozen over yet...

"Kagome!"

"What?" Really Kag's is that all you can do?

"Are you all right?"

Whoa! There is so something wrong!! This is NOT Sesshomaru! Nope. It's not even possible. I must be dreaming. I'm most likely just imagining it. I ain't awake. I'm still out. Good. I really thought I might have been waking up. That would have been bad. I don't wanna die yet.

"I know you are awake."

I'm asleep! Asleep asleep asleep. I'm just dreaming. Really what else can it be? He had me upside down so long it probably raddled me a bit. That's it. I'm being having a crazy dream. The just the mind playing tricks...

"I know that you are awake. Please don't pretend with me. I am demon, remember this Kagome."

I'm insane. He just said the word PLEASE! Sesshomaru does not say please to anyone! Dream or not. I need help. As soon I I wake up from this nightmare, I'm going home and seeing a shrink. Maybe he'll tell me why I lost my mind. Because I sure as hell don't know. Was it to much blood rushing to my head at once? Did Sesshomaru drop me on my head at some point after I passed out? I need answers...Just as soon as I wake up. Which I hope is soon. Oh, Kami please let it be soon.

"Kagome. I am losing my patience with you. I know you're awake and aware that I am here. I would very much like for you open your eyes and talk with me, and let me know how you are feeling. I cannot continue to travel with you ill. I need you well enough so you can stand. And if you keep this up I will be force to throw you over my shoulder again, and we both know how well that went last time."

"WHAT THE HELL!" That has got to be the most he has ever said! Okay, I was going to ignore the dream. But that was just something Icould NOT ignore. I mean this is Sesshomaru, Lord Of The West. The same man or demon or whatever the hell, you get the point, who never says more than like two words. I didn't know he could say that much! I need to get outta this dream and FAST! I've had enough for one day if I say so myself. I don't think I'll be able to handle any more. I mean, really most would have lost there minds by now.

"Do you have to scream woman?"

"Sesshomaru?" Well you idiot, of course it's him! Who the hell else would it be?!

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice?" I couldn't stop it. I HAD to ask.

"You are to my mate soon. Why would I not be nice to you?"

Dream Dream Dream Dream! That's all it is. A stupid annoying dream. No. Nightmare!

"Uh, Sesshomaru. I'm not going to be your mate. Not now. Not ever. Even if this is a dream you still have to know that. I don't love you." Why am I explaining this to dream Sesshomaru? It's not like the real one would EVER say anything like that to me. Not that I would want him to. It's just weird. And I hope it ends soon.

"Dream?"

"Yes dream! You're not real. I'm just having a nightmare!" Yep I've officially lost my mind. I am freaking out on Sesssomaru. In my dream. Which by that way isn't even real!

"Kagome. This is no dream. I am real and you will be my mate. And may I ask why my being nice to you is a nightmare?"

"No you may not ask! And you are not real! Sesshomaru is NOT nice. He is mean, heartless and a bastard!! OH! and lets get one thing straight bud! I will NEVER, EVER be your mate!! Dream or not!" Well that should shut him up.

"Listen woman! This is not a dream. You are awake. You are to be my mate, willing or NOT! And I am not a bastard, I have a heart and I am only mean when necessary! Furthermore do not call me 'bud'! I am Sesshomaru! AND NO MORE YELLING! My ears are sensitive."

Did he really just yell at me? Like a child no less?! I'm 16! Not 5! Oh, he is in for it now!

"How dare you! You can't tell me what to call you, I'll call you whatever I damn well please! Got that Butt sniffer!? And if you think YOU can tell ME who I'm gonna mate with you got another thing comin'! I'm not going to mate you, and you know what?! You can't make me do it either! I will purify to hell quicker than you can blink! So now if you'll excuse me I gotta wake up now so I can go home and see a shrink! Because I have most defiantly lost my friggin' mind!"

WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!

"Yes, I do believe you have gone mad. Because only someone who was mad or had a death wish would speak to me in such away!"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear you talk again!" Okay how to wake up? open my eyes? That should work.

NOPE! He's still there. So opening my eyes won't work.

"That is it! I do not care if you are well enough to sand or not! We are leaving."

"Don't you touch me!!"

"Silence! You will not speak until I say other wise! Now stop wiggling around and be still!"

"No! You'll have to knock me out first!" Oh hell! Well ain't that just nice Kag's! You just told a persoon in your dream to knock you out!

"With pleasure!"

"Wh-"

IT WASN'T A DREAM!!

Okay, sorry it took so long. been busy, you know summer vacation and all. Well, tell me how I did. I'll get the next Chap. up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 9**

**What did I get myself into?!**

**Sesshy's POV.**

Dream. Did she really think that this was a dream? And how does my being nice to her count as a nightmare?! I know I can be mean, But a heartless bastard? That's just a little much. She just doesn't know me yet. I can be a big puppy, though I would never admit to anyone, you know other than her. Oh, and she yelled at me! I may love her, but her yelling is something I will not put up with. I mean I was being nice to her, taking care of her, showing her that I care. And she just yelled at me, and saying such mean things. Well, okay not that mean, I've heard worse from a whole lot of people. But from her? It kinda hurt.

I love the girl. And she told me I was a heartless bastard.

Oh! And I just knocked her out! I really feel bad about it now, but it was her fault...she told me to. Plus I just couldn't put up with her yelling at me, I do have sensitive ears after all. And another thing this gives me more time to think,I need to think of a better way to approach her. To make her see the real me, not the mean me. I need to make her love me. So I won't have to force her to be my mate, But if she fights me on this I'll have to just that. I will have no matter what. It's harsh I know, but I just can't be without her. She will forever be the only one for me. Now, If I could just figure out how to tell her these this without actually telling her...

Kami help me. I have no idea how do deal with all these emotions. I mean I know my emotions and all, it's just I have no idea how to express them. I usually just go by instinct, I am after all a dog, but she is a human and she wouldn't understand. I have never felt this way before. Love. Is hard, and frustrating as hell! Okay, so I love Rin, but that's a different type of love. She's my daughter. It's not the same kind of love. This is the love that should be shared by a man and woman. Well...You get the point. I may have a soft side and may act very different than people usually see me, But I'm just not that good with showing my emotions. gee, and I thought humans were complicated always showing their emotions and saying what they're feelings. I'm just as bad. I can't even figure out my emotions let alone show or say them. I really just need to sit down and work through this. I HAVE to find a way to make her understand. I just have to.

But I guess I'll have to wait a while, It sounds like my mate to be is waking up. Kami, give me strength.

"Kagome?" Hopefully, this time it won't end up with me having to knock her out. Hopefully.

"Sesshomaru?" Well, that was unexpected.

"Yes?"

"What the hell! I really didn't mean for you to actually make me shut up!"

Okay, so she finally figured out it wasn't a dream. That's a good sign. Right?

"Well, perhaps you should have thought a better way of putting your words." Oh yes Sesshomaru, that's what you tell a girl from the future.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Okay? But just so I can forget I'm going to ask you a question, you know if you're willing to answer."

"You may ask." Well, this is nice. No yelling.

"Why did you kidnap me? And ummmm, the whole mate thing...joke right?"

Joke. Hardly. But lets leave that for later. I'll let her think what she wants. Or try to make her forget until later.

"Your book." Well, that should bring up a conversation that will help put the whole mate thing in the back of her mind for a while or you know cause the portal to hell open up. which ever comes first. And by the look in her eyes, hell is looking pretty close. I think I have just signed my own death warrant.

"My book?" Her voice is to calm. It's the same voice she used on the half-breed when she gets ready to sit him.

"Yes, thing you have been writing." I have to keep my cool, I can't let her know I'm uncomfortable with this situation.

"My journal? Are you serious? You took me just to get to my journal? I've had the thing for a few day and have only wrote like twice! Oh! And so that also means you've been spying on me!"

Well, okay I still want to know what's in it. And so what if I was spying? Not a big deal, well not in my book anyways. But to her it must be.

"I do not spy" Lie.

"Then, do you call sneaking around unnoticed and watching people from a far? Please enlighten me."

"Being curios" Lie.

"Hmph, well whatever I still think it's spying. But you wasted your time, because you are not getting it. It's personal."

Ah, that fiery attitude. I love it. But I will have that journal.

"Well, Kagome then you will be stuck with me for a very long time. Because I will not let you leave until I have it." Another lie, seems I'm just a big bundle of them today. because weather I get the journal or not, she won't be going anywhere. But if I let her think...then maybe.

"Like hell. My journal and I are leaving together. And you have no say in the matter"

Did she really just say those things to me? Hmph, I Do have a say in the matter, She is mine after all.

"Kagome-"

"What is up with calling me Kagome? What happened to Miko or wench?"

"Kagome is your name."

"Hmph, never stopped you before."

This girl is so stange, yet so amazing at the same time.

"I have changed my mind. And before you think about changing the subject Kagome, let me tell you something. You are not going anywhere other than This Sesshomaru's home."

Well, I know that's not going to work, I mean I can already feel the anger just rolling off of her. And I the screaming I know is coming. But I can't let her leave. Nope, so I'll just have to use my brain and strength to get her to my home. And fast.

But, how to get her to look away for just a second? I need to wrap my tail around her. That's the only way. I can only hold on for so long with one arm.

There's my chance, she's stretching. And might I say what a sight! And I didn't even have to make a distraction! Thank you Kami.

"HEY!"

"No screaming."

"LET ME GO!"

I didn't want to have to cover her mouth...but I just can't handle the screaming.

"MMMMMMmHMMmMMhmMH!"

I have no idea what she just said but I'm sure they weren't words of love...

Sorry about the wait. Been busy, it summer vacation and my friends come over like everyday. But I love em anyways. So tell me what you think. I love the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 10**

**You can't have it!**

**Kag's POV.**

That bastard! He can't do this! It's completely uncivilised! I mean who in their right mind kidnaps someone with their tail!! I don't care if he does only have one arm. He has no consideration for anyone! I mean his fur is in my mouth for Kami's sake!! And though it's not dirty it still taste disgusting!! Ugh, I'm going to be coughing up hair balls for a week after this...and the sad part is I'm not even part of the feline species. Blah.

I swear as soon as he lets me go... ALL HELL IS GONNA BREAK LOOSE!! And that is a promise. Oh, how I'll love purifying him to hell. Ah, just the thought makes me want to giggle in glee. I'm not usually this sadistic, but he deserves what he's got coming. Every damn bit of it.

Life for Sesshomaru is going to be hell.

I have never been so damn mad in my life.......NEVER!

And let us not forget who I have to put up with everyday, Inuyasha has pissed me off, made me mad, angry, disgruntle, whatever.....But he has never made me this mad, not once.

Right now I just want to rip Sesshomaru's pretty little head of those strong shoulders of his, stomp on it, punch it and then throw it into the pit of hell. Then I want to repeat that for like an hour!

UGH! I hate him! HATE HATE HATE!

I can't wait till I can get ahold of him..... I CAN'T WAIT!!!!

Because when I do! OHH! it's on. I don't even care if he can kill me without blinking an eye. I just don't care! I'll beat him to a bloody pulp. I swear!

UGH!

I hate dogs! Why did I ever want one? I have no idea. I'm glad as hell my mom never got me one when I wanted one. GLAD GLAD GLAD!

Damn dogs to hell. Every last one of them.

I'm a cat person as of right now!

Wait.

Sesshomaru is looking at me, and it's kinda freaking me out. Those eyes, so intense!

"MmMmMNmMNMNMNMMNm!" Well that didn't come out like I wanted it to.

"What was that Kagome?" Oh! the nerve!

"MMNMNnmnmNMnMNmnM!!!!!" He damn well better move this fur, or I swear I'm gonna start taking chunks out of it! OH! He thinks I don't know it's his tail....BUT I DO!

"I can't seem to understand you My love?" OH HELL NO! 'my love?' HaHa! I think not fur ball!

"MNmnmnMNMNmnMNmNmNMNmNmnMNmNMnMNmNmNmnmNmNMNmN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I swear on everything that is holy that if he does not remove his damned tail from my mouth that it will never be the same again! I'll make sure of it!!!!

"Kagome, You have something in your mouth, I can't understand you dear" He thinks this is funny! He sure as hell won't when I'm done with him!!!!

He asked for it, and by kami he's gonna get it!

CHOMP!!!!!

"YOWL!!!!!"

Hahahahahaha, sissy prissy has a weak spot!

"HA! Sesshomaru! Thought I didn't know about that tail of yours did you?! WELL YOU WERE WRONG! ASSHOLE!" Hahahaha, I win.

Oh Oh Oh Oh! It that a tear I see?! Oh! this is great. Fantastic! Yes, My life is complete! Well, now anyways. Because I'mma die in like 5 point 3 seconds anyways. So what ever!

I WIN!

Win Win Win Win Win!

"MIKO!!!!!"

Oh shit!

Fail Fail Fail Fail Fail!

WHAT DID I JUST DO?!!!!!!

"MIKO MIKO MIKO!"

"Ah, Hi, Sesshomaru! how are you?" Oh Kami! Help me please. I'll do anything! ANYTHING! I've decided that I very much value my life!!! very very much so!

"How am I? How am I? HOW THE HELL AM I?!!!"

"Not so good?" Ugh, lame Kags, Lame.

"No, I am NOT good! You just bit my TAIL!!!!!!!!"

"I did?" Of course you did you idiot!

"YESSSS!"

He's never yelled before. Does it hurt that bad??? I'm guessing so..

"Ah, sorry?" Oh! for the love of Kami Kagome! Why did you make it sound like a question?! Do you value your life????

"Sorry?!"

He's fucking pissed!

RUN KAGOME!!!!!

And I was.......

* * *

Oh! my. I know it's been forever! I'm so sorry!!! Forgive me?


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 11**

**What the hell?!**

**Sessh's POV.**

SHE JUST BIT MY TAIL!! What nerve! I can't believe this. My poor tail. Does she realize that my tail is very sensitive?! obviously not! ugh!!!! Stupid miko. I love her, but MY TAIL! It deserves no such treatment. Yes, I _might_ have been poking fun, and I _might_have be provoking her.....but I really was just joking. Not being mean. Well, in my eyes I wasn't being mean. Apparently we have different sense of humor. I just have no idea what to! I'm mad, but I don't want to be overly mean......but I HAVE to do something. Yelling? That seems like the best option to me. I'll only hurt her pride a little.

Unlike how she _killed_my dignity. I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the West! Most feared demon..... and I have been brought down by a mere slip of a woman, a woman who only reaches my chest,who is so much smaller than I, who I could kill in a blink of an eye, a woman who stole my heart and holds it in the palm of her hands.....and she has no idea. A human woman named Kagome. A Miko! OH! The irony.

"MIKO MIKO MIKO!" Wow, that's great Sessh. Your wonderful at yelling, but you're a moron. 'Miko Miko Miko?' Kami.

Oh! look at her face. _Priceless!_ Ha!

What a story this will be to tell our pups one day. ONE day.....

But not today, for today I must teach to NEVER bite my tail again, well you know unless I want her to........

Am I a pervert? No, I'm just simply a little adventurous in the bed room.......

Anyways.

Back to this....

"MIKO! did you just BITE my TAIL?!" No one is around, I am allowed to throw a fit! I have every right to, don't I?

"Uhhhh...."

"That is not an answer." okay, breath sessh breath.

"Ummmmm..."

Okay, I need answers and now, before I blow up again. yes yes, I know I was going to yell, but I don't want to scare her anymore than she most likely already is. I need to be calm. I need to have patience. I use to have those you know, patience I mean and I use to be calm in any situation, but not anymore. That all went to hell after I met Kagome. She can ruin anyone. She's like a deadly virus that starts from your toes and works its way all the way to your brain and then into your very soul! And let me tell you, she has embedded herself far way down into the deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepest part of my soul. What's funny about this is that I didn't even know that a soul existed inside of me. I thought I was forever to be a ice cube never to melt, not even in the pits of hell. And we all know that's where I'm heading. But that was the past me. I am now warm and lovable and quite nice, if only of course to certain beings....such as my Kagome and Rin.

UGH! Sesshomaru, dude, stay on track. You are to be scolding a naughty Miko.

"Kagome, I asked you a question and you are to answer it.....Now." Be firm yet calm.

"Eh, hahah, Uhhhhh....."

"Kagome." Firm yet calm....

"Se-se-sesshomaru, uhhhh"

"You will answer me Kagome, one way or another. You bit my tail. I deserve an explanation." Firm yet.....AH SHIT!

Uh-oh, I've done it now.

"YOU DESERVE A EXPLANATION!?!??!!??!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL FOR?! YOU SURE AS HELL DIDN'T GIVE ME ONE WHEN YOU **KIDNAPPED **ME!"

"Kag-"

"NO YOU BASTARD, YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN! YOU DESERVE NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL, EXCEPT A GOOD SWIFT KICK IN YOUR FLUFFY ASS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST SAID THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU NEED TO GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE AND REALIZE THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU! I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN I AM. YOU'RE LORD OF THE WEST. WHO GIVES TWO SHITS?! I SURE ASS HELL DON'T! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! NOW I KNOW WHY INUYASHA HATES YOU! I HATE YOU TOO! YOU DESERVE AN EXPLANATION. LIKE HELL! I DESERVE ONE TO, BUT I DON'T SEE YOU GIVING ME ONE, WHY IN THE NAME OF KAMI SHOULD I GIVE YOU ONE?! HUH? TELL ME THAT! I BIT YOUR TAIL SO FUCKING WHAT! YOU KIDNAPPED ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID IT WITHOUT SO MUCH AS AN 'I'M SORRY'! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU BUCK-O! I'M OUTTA HERE! I LEAVING AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME!"

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

I know it's not that long, but I promise the next one will be a longer chapter.

:)

So how am I doing so far?!


	12. Chapter 12

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 12**

**WAIT, YOU'RE SERIOUS?!**

**Inu's POV.**

Where the hell is that girl?! She's been gone forever! Should I go look for her? No, she's already pissed enough at me. She needs her space. I'll give her that..... for a while longer anyways. But I wish she'd hurry, I'm hungry and the looks I'm getting from the others are starting to annoy me! And, maybe I might be worried.....just a little bit.

Ha, who the hell am I kidding? I AM worried, a lot.

Ugh, I need to find her!

"I'll be back" Wow, way to be monotoned.

"Where you going Inuyasha?" Like they didn't already know.

"You damn well already know" Straight forward.

"Okay."

Thank Kami they didn't want to come, I need to talk to Kagome. And.....ugh, apologize. I shouldn't have been so mean or hard on her. I was Sesshomaru's fault, his asshole-ness rubs of on me when he's around. I know, not much of an excuse but hey it'll work, I know it will. She'll just nod her head and say that it's okay and that she understands. I know my Kagome.

My Kagome.

What the hell? What am I thinking? It's KAGOME for Kami sakes. My best friend...... Wait, what's that?

"YOU DESERVE A EXPLANATION!?!??!!??!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL FOR?! YOU SURE AS HELL DIDN'T GIVE ME ONE WHEN YOU **KIDNAPPED **ME!"

What the fuck?????! Kagome?! Kidnapped?

"KAGOME?!" She's to far, she won't hear. Shit. I gotta get to her, and fast.

Who kidnapped her? Who is she yelling at like that? And Why couldn't I feel her aura? AND WHY THE HELL IS SHE THIS FAR AWAY?! Dammit it all to hell.

"KAGOME?!" I'm closer now, I can feel her and her anger. Damn, who pissed her off?

"KAGOME?!!" Just keep yellin' she'll hear you.

"INUYASHA?!" Ha, I win.

"KAGOME! Where are you??!"

"INUYASHA!" Well, I guess I'll have to find her on my own.

Ugh, I think I might have to put a leash on her, keep her in my sights at all times. This gets kind of tiring, always having to go after her and look for her. I don't mind the protecting part, but gee do I have to constantly go running lookin' for her?? Oh well. What's complaining going to do? Nothing.

"KAG-"

"Inuysha! You found me!" Well, that was easier that I thought it would have been.

"Seems like it's you who found me Kags."

"Inuyasha, we gotta go! And like now!" What's wrong with her? I don't feel anything?

"What's going on?"

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"Kagome! What the hell?! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Sesshomaru"

"Wha-"

Why do I hear growls?

"Miko" I know that voice!

"Sesshomaru! What the hell! You kidnapped Kagome?! You asshole!"

"Shut up Inuyasha, My business is not with you at the moment, it is with Kagome over there." Pompous bastard.

"Anything to do with Kagome, involves me too, jackass." Wait, did he jus use her name?

"Inuyasha, we need to go. Like now" Why is she so worried, I've dealt with Sesshomaru before.

"Heh, You think I'm gonna walk away form him? Hell no. He needs a good ass whoopin'"

What's going on? He's not even looking at me! And no smart ass comments, Kagome is freaking out. what'd I miss? I'm gonna find out, cuz he better have no hurt Kagome. I'll really kill him then. I swear it.

"Inuyasha, please? Can we go!"

"Kagome, what's the hell is going on? Did he do anything to you?"

"How dare you assume I did something as low as hurt my mate to be" Sesshomaru growled.

And Kagome groaned.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I'm hearing things.

"Do not repeat myself Half-breed. But for you I will this one time, since you seem not to be able to understand. I would NOT do anything to HURT my MATE TO BE."

"Who?" Dumb ass you already know who, but really Kagome?

"Kagome"

What? What? WHAT?! He can't be serious. KAGOME?! The fucking bastard wants _my _Kagome?! HAHAH! Not a chance in hell! She is mine! Plus, that fucking ice cube has no idea how to even handle someone like Kagome, Yea I know I don't do a good job either but at least I know her, I know what to expect and I know when to pick my battles with her..... most times. But him and her?! NO! That a disaster waiting to happen, and we all know that the outcome would be a very dead Kagome....Not gonna happen.

"LIKE HELL!"

"Inuyasha."

"Yea Kags?" She's angry, but scared too.

"Can we leave?"

"Right after I'm done with this bastard, yes we can"

"You will be going no where with her whelp, the only place Kagome will be going in my home" He's so damn smug and full of himslef.

"No, she won't be Sesshomaru" Wow, way to be calm. I've never done that before.

"You will not tell This Sesshomaru what he will be doing, and what he won't be doing. Now Move."

"No, Sesshomaru. I won't."

"You will or I'll move you."

He's serious. He wants her. And bad, I can't stop him because he is the elder brother and alpha....I hate being a dog sometimes, all these damned rules...... wait, RULES! hahahahahaha! Yes! I can stop him.

"I challenge your courting Sesshomaru."

Stupid idiot thought I forgot I could do that didn't he. Well I didn't.

"You dare challenge me?"

"I do, So now if you'll be on your way..."

"Hn, like I'd leave my mate with you."

"You ain't mated."

"Yet."

"You won't be, ever"

"We will see"

"I guess we will"

Kami, I hate him. Thinks he can take Kags from me. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen.

"Uh....Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm, Yeah Kags?"

"What just happened?"

OH SHIT! How'd I forget to tell her? ugh, I'm a fucking moron.

* * *

So? I know this chapter sucks, And I know there is a lot of talking. Next chapter WILL be better. I promise.

How am I doing? Good I hope. Let me know.

Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 13**

**To Become Evil.**

**Kag's POV.**

Challenging his courting? What exactly does that mean? Because I know it doesn't mean what I think it means, which means everything should be okay. But what if it does mean what I think it means? In that case it would mean that I now will have two overly stupid dogs after me. But I'm not completely sure yet. I think it's about time I get the meanings situated. Let me think though, courting means dating right?? and challenge well that mean putting up a fight.....So if I'm correct Inuyasha just basically said that he wasn't gonna let Sesshomaru take me, I mean I could be wrong here. I don't know much about demon dating but ah...I think it's almost just like human dating...Ugh I'm so confused. Now, It's time to get this straightened out.

"Inuyasha, What does that mean exactly?" I've already asked once, hopefully I get an answer this time.

"Um, Kagome....Uhhh" Inuyasha was dumbfounded. that much I could tell, it was that or he was just dumb. The later seemed more right.

"Inuyasha, that's not exactly an answer, that more of mumbling. Now, I would like an answer." I need some aspirin, I'm starting to get a head ache from all the stupid around me.

"Perhaps I could tell you Kagome." Ah, Sesshomaru, how could I forget Lord Asshole? Stupid me.

"Well, then do tell. I'm dyin' to know just what exactly I've gotten myself into now." Sarcasm, it makes life so much easier to deal with.

"Inu-baka over there, has just challenged my courting to you. Though, I hadn't planed to court you, just mate you. But now, I must 'woo' you into becoming my mate, just as Inuyasha has to do the same." Why to be honest...

"So, what? I hate to date BOTH of you?!" What did I do to deserve this kind of crap? I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, holy shit I don't think I deserve this!

"Date?" Oh, yea Feudal era, forget. He's always do damned mono toned, can I get a 'WTF is that tone'?

"Yes Sesshomaru, date. In my time that is what we call courting." Why do I explain this to him? Not like he listens anyways.

"Hm." Well gee Sesshomaru, what a reaction! Did I ever tell you how much of a sarcastic person I am?

"Anyways back to this whole courting thing, what if I don't want to?" I must have some kind of choice right? Oh, Kami I hope so.

"You have no say" Good ol' Sesshomaru for you, blunt and blank.

"No choice? And why the hell not? Inyuasha, stop looking dumb and answer me!" Now, I'm really starting to get pissed. I do not want some over possessive, cocky, egotistical, my bark is louder than yours, over sized fucking poodles to be up my ass twenty-four, seven. I can barely stand them now.

"Kagome..." Damned Inuyasha.

"What? You finally decide to wanna talk?" I have a right to be pissed!

"Kagome, He's right, you have no choice. AND before to blow up and freak out, it's the way we work. We're demons, and of the canine species. Thing work different with us." Not the answer I was looking for, thanks Inuyasha, You just made my day ever worse.

"I really don't care how you 'work' " This is the part were I do the air quotations. " I am Human, remember? Not a demon, so therefore I shouldn't have to be force into this. I mean honestly, I like neither of you, in a relationship kind of way." Be honest kags and it'll all work out, mom always use to say that.

"Still it does not matter Kagome." I wish that damned Sesshomaru would keep quiet, no one wants him here.

"But-" What am I going to say?

"Kagome, there is a lot that needs to explained, but for right now just accept it. The half breed and myself will answer your questions when I return. But for now I must go get Rin, we will be joining your group. So Inuyasha, watch my mate while I'm gone, and try not to touch her to much I'd like to hold her tonight without having to smell you all over her. And be careful with her, or I'll kill you." and with that the stupid jerk walked away.

Speechless, that's all I can say, did he really just say that, and then walk AWAY?! What the hell, am I invisibal or something? He just acted like I wasn't even here, talking to Inuyasha like I was some pet! HA! I'm not the dog here. UGH! I just wanna kill them both! Dumb and Dumber that's what they are, thinking they can tell me who I'm dating and that I don't have a choice. Well, they have another thing coming. Because I refuse to let them run my life. I am from the future were women can think for themselves, and just because I'm here in this time does not mean I will change that. I am Kagome Higurashi and dammit I know how to think for myself. And right now I'm thinking about how I'm going to make these two idiots realize what kind of mistake they made.

Life for them is about to become hell on Earth.

* * *

Okay, another chapter. what do you think? I've tried to take peoples suggestions and apply them. I have no idea if I did or not. I know the chapters are short, and I'm sorry for that. But that's the way I want it. eventually though I will most likely make it from just the general point of veiw. And I know this was supposed to mostly revolve around her journal, but uh you see how far that got. It'll be mentioned more but it won't be the main focus.


	14. Chapter 14

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai**

**Chapter 14**

**Obsessed??**

**Sessh's POV.**

Stupid stupid stupid stupid Inuyasha! Thinking he can challenge me! Ha! He really is an idiot. Sure I'll go along with this whole challenge thing, but in the end I'll get her and she'll be MY mate. I always get what I want, just like I always win. So I'll just have to pretend for a little while, not so hard right? No, Kagome will realize who the better brother is and come to me without complaint. I know it.

But besides this, things are looking up. I finally get to be with her all the time, even though Inuyasha will be there too, but that doesn't matter. I still get to be in her company a lot more. I get to be there when she wakes, when she sleeps, when she bathes, laughs, smiles, and is just Kagome. Her beautiful self. Ah, what a wonderful creature she is.

And Rin, she's going to be ecstatic. She has always liked Kagome, and vise versa. And Shippo....She just loves him. Sometimes it's kind of scary to hear her talk about him, she sounds sort of stalker-ish. I feel a little sorry for the kit. Hm, I might warn him. But most likely not, I have my own things to be concentrating on. Sorry Shippo, every demon for himself.

Anyways.

Back to this whole Inuyasha thing. That imbecile, what the hell is he thinking? That he can take Kagome from me? That he can try and make her fall in love with him? What a joke! He hasn't a chance with her. Maybe at one time, when they first met...but now? No, she knows what he's really like and wouldn't fall for it. Would she?

No, she'll know that I'm the best choice. I can take care of her, protect her, give her anything she wants and most of all love her. Yes, she'll pick me. I know it.

Okay, Sesshomaru the task at hand. Ugh can't do anything anymore without thinking of Kagome, it's crazy. I need to get my head on straight.....and that'll only happen when I'm near her. All I have to do is just get Rin and Jaken, Ah-Un then I can get back to her.

I'm close to camp, I can hear Rin. Only a little bit longer then I can be with my mate and ge this whole courting thing on the roll, then hopefully I'll be mated and a pup on the way before winter.......

"LORD SESSHOMARU! You're back"

When did I get here? Hn, lost in my thoughts agian I guess. " Hn, Yes Rin. Now go gather your things, we're leaving."

"But Lord Sesshomaru......"

"What Jaken?" Stupid little imp.

"Nothing My Lord...."

"Hn."

Only about half an hour and I'l be back to Kagome, my mate-to-be, mother of our future pups........I CAN'T WAIT!!!! Wow I'm pathetic. Can't go five whole minutes without thinking about her. And we're not even TOGETHER yet. Hn.

"Ready Lord Sesshomaru!!!"

" Good. Lets go"

"YAY!" Rin Rin Rin.... Loud, cute, annoying child.

"Shut up, you loud little human!" Jaken, that gross little thing, I need to get rid of him.

* * *

I know, I know. It's been forever! And it's not even a long chapter. I'm sorry........ Forgive me. BUT I PROMISE IT'LL BE LONGER NEXT TIME!! and also it won't be so long before you get a new chapter. Crazy Crazy things have been going on, it's been stressful and frustrating. But it's all goooooooood now. So let me know how I'm doing and what you think I should do! I love hearing from your guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai.**

**Chapter 15**

**What to do, what to do.**

**Kag's POV.**

I am not a happy camper, Not. At. All. I'm going to go absolutely crazy, And that seems like the best thing that's going to happen today........

Sesshomaru just showed back up. I thought he was kidding, looks like the jokes on me! hahahaha. Yeah! One for the biggest asshole on earth and zero for the little miko.

Kami I hate my life.

What am I going to do now? Inuyasha was bad enough to have around, but now Sesshomaru too? All this spells out is a whole lot of trouble, and I honestly don't want to be around when the shit hits the fan. I value my life greatly. Selfish? Yes, plain and simple. I know I should just go along with this, see where it takes me, be understanding and give it a chance, do what everyone thinks I would do............ But you know what? Eff THAT! I'm done being the understanding and sweet girl that everyone thinks I am, I mean there has to be a line somewhere and this is where I draw mine!!!!

Sure I love Inuyasha, but as a friend. He's my best friend, and I know that the only reason that he 'Challenged' Sesshomaru was to save me. But, I just couldn't be his mate! Ugh. That would be _really _awkward. Even though we would have absolutely the most adorable children ever, but come to think of it so would Sesshomaru and I.......

That's besides the point! Snap out of it girl, you're to young to be thinking children! What would mama say?!

'Why Kagome! You're finally going to bless me with grandkids?! HOW WONDERFUL!' Kagome sighed, okay so mama would be thrilled. Even if her grandchildren had demon blood.

But back to this: WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?! I have not one, but two demons and a half demon who want me for a mate! Koga said so the first time I met him ( and he still thinks that we're made for each other!) Sesshomaru who I have no idea why, but has decided weather if I wanted to be his mate or not I WAS going to be his mate regardless. And then poor Inuyasha, he only said that so he could save me from his brother!

When did my life become such a mess?

I guess it doesn't matter, I mean I'm here and I do have to finish finding the rest of the jewel. I can't just up and leave, running away from my problems won't help anything. So I'm just going to have to suck it up and be a woman. FACE MY FEARS! Even though I have no idea what I'm afraid of, because I know damn good and well I'm not scared of any of my 'suitors'. I'm just nervous and angry. I had no choice in any of this! They just waltz right in and take over my life for me. I can make my own decisions. I should get to choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with!Not them!! I'm not a demon, but I'm being forced into following demon customs. Huh, I guess that's what you get when you decide to be different and befriend demons.

There is Koga, He is a good guy and very attractive, but I'd never be his mate. I just want to be his friend! Why can't he understand that? ugh.

Then Sesshomaru well, he's absolutely gorgeous and completely flawless! But colder than an Ice cube. How can someone be so emotionless?! It would never work between us. Sigh.

Then lastly there's Inuyasha, okay. I love him to death, and you know he's not so bad looking himself. But it'd be like me marrying Souta....... BLAH! Ew ew ew ew ew!

So, the real question here is how am I going to make them _Not_ want me for a mate?

I have to really come up with something good. I mean they can sense if anything is wrong with my health wise, but what about mind wise? Hmmm. I could 'Go mad'.... But then I'd have to be on constant guard. So no that won't work. Hmmm.....

What about just becoming as undesirable? That might work. Wait, no it wouldn't.... I have to have my baths and well my teeth must be brushed. So I can't do that.

But what then?

..................

..............

I _got_ it! Hahahahahahahahaha. Yes! It's the best plan I have ever had, I'm a genius. I mean really this is great, the best. I'm gonna be rid of all these men in no time!

All I have to do is simple, _**ignore them**_! Show them I'm not interested, they'll get sick of it and then they'll go and leave me alone!

Ahhh Kags you're simply amazing.

Now then, I'm just going to sit here and relax. I'm going to daydream and fantasize.

And my plan is going to start now.............

* * *

Oh lord, I know it's been forever. I mean FOREVER! I swear I won't put off writing for that long ever again. :( But a lot has been going on. Schools back, it's my Junior year..... ugh. And drama drama drama seems to be everywhere I turn anymore. So yea thing have been stressful.

But on a brighter note, my Goddaughter will be here soon :D You can also thank her for my long absents.

So, what did you think? I could have done better. I know. But I'm just getting back into the game, try not to be to hard on me please.


	16. Chapter 16

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai.**

**Chapter 16**

**And so the game begins.**

**(No P.O.V. anymore)**

Sitting there under the shady tree Kagome looked off into the distance, a smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. She's been like that for almost 3 hours now.

**Three **damn hours of her staring at nothing, not saying a word and for sure not paying _any_ attention to anyone! She has never done this! It was weird and well just a bit creepy...

And it was driving Inuyasha absolutely insane, Sesshomaru himself wasn't doing much better. The brothers were sitting on opposite sides of camp, glaring at each other occasionally. You know when they took their eyes off Kagome. Other than that the brothers ignored the other people of the group. Sango and Miroku were cooking with Shippo and Rin ran around playing, annoying Jaken. Ah-Un and Kirara were close by somewhere...

But Kagome, well she was the main focus here. She hasn't moved in 3 hours! Inuyasha was getting damn tired of it. She was NEVER this quiet, and though he wished she was sometimes now wasn't one of those times... Getting up from his spot on the far left side of camp, Inuyasha slowly made his was over to Kagome, completely ignoring the low growls coming for Sesshomaru...Yea right.

"Feh, shut up over there!" Inuaysha hissed in the direction of his half brother.

"You will not go near her!" Sesshomaru was soon on his feet, taking long strides to meet the whelp half way.

"And why the hell not you ass!" Ask an irritated Inuyasha.

"I do not want your stench anywhere near her you insufferable idiot!"

The brothers continued to glare at one another, oblivious to the now moving Kagome... Until she walked right between them and past them to the camp fire where everyone was settling down to eat. Inuyasha, the hard headed hanyou he was smirked at Sesshomaru and walked right over and plopped down right next to Kagome... Shoulder to shoulder.

And not one to be out done, Sesshomaru settled his high and mighty self on the other side of her. Close enough so their knees touched.

It was like an Inu Kag sandwich, which kind of rembled an inside out oreo.

Though not much good it did, because Kagome just continued to sip on her soup. Making sure not to glance on either side of her, only catching eyes with Sango, who was slightly amused by the whole thing. Or Miroku, who was just as confused as the two Inus were. The kids were to far to the side to look at them.

Dinner was a quiet affair.

But that was soon gonna change, because well. It was too damn silent for Inuyasha to be comfortable. So with an exasperated sigh he leaned forward and turned his head, bring him almost nose to nose with Kagome... Who didn't move not one bit. She just blinked and took another sip of her soup.

"Yo Wench!" Inuyasha moved his face closer.

And that was a little to close, cause just as Inuyasha was about to say something else he was no longer face to face with Kagome, but with Sesshomaru instead. A very irritated Sesshomaru.

"I told you hanyou, do not get to close and yet you defy me! She is mine. So, your scent should not be on her at all!" Sesshomaru growled and tossed a now pissed of Inuyasha to the ground.

"Look Lord Asshole, she is _NOT_ yours! She is never going to be yours, she's my Kagome. Mine! You hear?"

"Hn, please Inuyasha! She would _never_ take you as her mate, so you might as well give up now half breed."

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha was again face to face with Sesshomaru, both had narrowed eyes and were showing fang.

But before the battle could even begin, they heard the rustling of the others settling down for bed... Kagome included. She was snuggling into her sleeping bag with an already sleeping Kit and drowsy Rin.

Growling one last time at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned and made his way over to the sleeping trio. Settling himself against the tree they had decided to rest under, he ignored Inuyasha, who was now laying on one of the tree branches, and stared at the women who captured his heart and the children who had gained his love also. He wanted nothing more than to be laying there with them, but he knew it wouldn't go over to well with her in the morning. Though it might get her to talk...

No. Talking isn't what would happen, him being sent straight to hell is what would happen. With a sigh of defeat Sesshomaru looked up to give his brother one last glare only to see Inuyasha giving him one! With a silent snarl Sesshomaru turned his head and closed his eyes...

Inuyasha rolled his and closed his eyes too.

Neither brother realising they were being watched by a very amused Miko. Sure she wanted them to leave her alone, but she had to admit it was quite funny watching them try and out do one another. Turning over facing away from the Inus Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off. Day one of opperation 'Leave me the hell alone' down...

Kami only knew how many more were left.

* * *

It's been tooooo long. I know... I'm sorry. You guys need to start reminding me to update sooner! Well, tell me how it was... Sorry it's kinda short!


	17. Chapter 17

**A misunderstanding between a Miko and a Taiyoukai.**

**Chapter 17**

**Going home to Mom.**

Kagome was tired. And she was very annoyed. This plan of hers was not going as she had planned it to! The more she pretended they didn't exists, the more they tried to get her attention. They were always right _there. _She couldn't move without practically bumping, tripping or smacking her face into one of their chests! This was getting ridiculous. Like honestly, don't they get it? She didn't want them! She didn't want their attention! And she for sure didn't want to be either ones mate!

And worse of all, not only are they completely ignoring the fact that they are totally invading in on her personal space but they are constantly doing stupid, weird, creepy things. Like bringing back dead animals. Sure, she knew it was a dog thing and they were just trying to show her that they could take care of her but uh, they really didn't have to shove the poor things in her face and talk about how they hunted it.

And the fighting, ohhh for the love of Kami. That was just plain dumb! They didn't like each other and they always fought before, but now... _now _they were fighting over her. Which in some ways is flattering, I mean what girl wouldn't want two obviously attractive men fighting over her? But really, though it was flattering it was also just grating on her already frazzled nerves. They would talk and yell like she wasn't there! And it seemed like every other word that came out of their mouths would be Mine _Mine_ **Mine!** Did she look like a chew toy?

But the oddest one, and the one she had the most trouble ignoring was when she would try to sleep. They would sit by her all night, looking at her. She could feel their eyes on her. If she were to say it wasn't creepy, then she would be lying. I mean, waking up in the middle of the night and finding someone staring at you it was really really weird! That's why she always made sure to stay snuggled way down deep in her sleeping bag, so she would have to see them looking at her. Ohh and waking up every morning to them right there in her face! Most times she didn't even get her eyes open all the way before they were saying good morning and asking how she was, and even though she hasn't said not one word to them in almost two weeks, they did the same thing every morning. And Kagome was not a morning person.

Signing to herself Kagome just shook her head. What was she going to do now?

"Yo! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice coming from the tree right above her "Heeeelllllooooo! Kagome, come on! Talk to me!" Inuyasha almost begged. He was getting frustrated. It's been almost two weeks! Two damn weeks without hearing her voice, her laughter... hell he'd even settle of a damn 'sit' being screamed at him! And that was saying something. stupid Sesshomaru, it was all his fault! If he would have never shown up and started this whole 'shes going to be my mate' crap, than Kagome wouldn't be like this. Stupid bastard!

"Stupid half-breed, leave her be." Sesshomaru called out from his spot next to Kagome. He hated this! Kagome hasn't talked in so long, and it was really starting to piss him off. She was being completely childish! Couldn't she just tell Inuyasha to leave her alone already? It was all his fault she was like this. The idiot was annoying her. He should realize that she has no interest in him, that she wanted nothing to do with him. It would be so much easier! Retarded pup!

"Whatever, I wasn't talking to you asshole!" Inuyasha shouted back at his brother.

"And yet, I do not care. You were talking to my future mate." Was the arrogant remark from Sesshomaru.

"Feh! Yea right. She's not going to mate you. She's gonna mate me!" Inuyasha jumped from it tree to land in front of his brother.

"You think? Well why doesn't This Sesshomaru beat some sense into that thick half-breed head of yours?" Sesshomaru hissed into Inuyasha's face.

"You think you can you bestard?" Inuyasha hissed right back.

" Think? No. I know I can." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, and shook him.

"Is that all you got you big prick?" Inuyash choked out.

"Hardly!" Sesshomaru growled.

And just as Sesshomaru was about to beat in Inuyasha's head in, they were stopped by the outraged scream of Kagome.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kagome was mad. No, she was way beyond mad and headed straight into pissed off-ville! This was crazy, they were acting well, like stupid puppies! She was so sick of them both! "I have had enough! From both of you stupid jerks. Really, you both need to get your head out of your asses! I'm DONE! I'm leaving!" Kagome glared at the two very shocked Inus over her shoulder as she headed toward Kirara.

"W-Wait! Kagome where you going?" Asked a shooken up Shippo, who never really liked seeing Kagome so angry. It made him nervous.

"Home. I'm going home! To my Mother!" Kagome said after she had grabbed her bag and climbed onto the huge cat. "I'm going home and I don't want to be bothered! You got that Inuyasha? Leave me alone! If you try and follow me I'll do something crazy... and I'm not talking about a whole lot of 'SITS'!" She looked on amused as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both went down into the dirt... it was refreshing. "I'll be gone for about a week, maybe longer. So just SIT tight and don't get on the others nerves to much. Try to relax and SIT for a while. It'll do you some good... Oh, and do try to get along with your brother. You two should SIT down and have a long long talk about things!" Kagome was damn near tears now, this was just too good! She had Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both down. It felt good to take some of her frustation out. With an evil laugh Kagome told Kirara to take her to the well. Yelling a few more 'Sits' before she made it out of the clearing.

Wind in her hair Kagome smiled. Yes, going home was a good idea. She could get her shit together and work on a better way to make the dogs listen.

Her mother was bound to be a huge help. She always had the right solution to everything.

And the best food too.

Yea. Going home is just the vaction that she needed.

* * *

So? Am I doing good?


End file.
